


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cherry Bomb (NCT 127 Muisc Video), Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Cute Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Government Conspiracy, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Johnny is a mess, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Military Conspiracy, Multi, Past yuwin - Freeform, Shy Lee Taeyong, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, Video Game Mechanics, Waiter Taeyong, and not in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:40 AM**

"Taeyong-ah?"

Taeyong looked up to see Sehun facing him."Yes Sehun-hyung?"He asked.Sehun motioned over his shoulder."Somebody's here to talk to you."He explained."They say it's urgent."

Taeyong raised a eyebrow.He hadn't gotten a call from anyone.What could be urgent enough that they had to talk to him immediately,but they couldn't call him earlier to tell him ahead of time?

_I don't have a very good feeling about this._


End file.
